<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay, I'll Go by Sonnentanz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468611">Stay, I'll Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnentanz/pseuds/Sonnentanz'>Sonnentanz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Legacies AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnentanz/pseuds/Sonnentanz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the COVID-19 pandemic, university students Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman find themselves quarantined together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everybody! Since we're going through a pandemic right now and we're all stuck at home, I figured I'd just write about Hosie being quarantined together. </p><p>Note: Haven't proofread yet because of university but I'll try to update at least twice a week! Let me know what you think (good, bad, etc...). </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is this the beginning of a beautiful friendship?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everybody! Since we're going through a pandemic right now and we're all stuck at home, I figured I'd just write about Hosie being quarantined together. </p><p>Note: Haven't proofread yet because of university but I'll try to update at least twice a week! Let me know what you think (good, bad, etc...). </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie closes the trunk of her and Lizzie’s grey Honda Civic with a soft thump. She walks around to the driver’s side with her arms guarding her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you really want to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie lets out a sigh before getting up and standing in front of her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“No offense Jo, but school is quite literally the last place I want to be with this impending pandemic.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette couldn’t help but smile at her sister, always the ever-dramatic one out of the two. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re actually going to drive all the way to Mystic Falls. That’s like a week’s worth of traveling.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather drive than catch COVID inside the plane or the airports.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” Josie replies with a sad smile, “Promise me you’ll drive save and keep me posted okay? Give mom and dad a hug for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can come home with me right? Your lab is shut down anyway, why are you even staying?”</p><p> </p><p>“What if they end up needing help? Better safe than sorry, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie can’t help but smile. Josie was always the better twin, always giving and caring, never for one second thinking about her own needs and wants. It made Lizzie want to <em> try </em>to be better. If not for her, at least for Josie. </p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you’ll stay safe, okay? Is Jade staying in town?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I doubt I’ll get to see her.”</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie takes a few steps towards her sister before enveloping her in a tight hug. She’s trying really hard to not cry right now, especially knowing how much worse this goodbye will be for Josie if she catches her. Josie manages to squeeze tighter into her sister, dreading the second that they have to let go. She wasn’t sure when the next time would be before she could see her sister. She starts to wonder if staying on campus was the smartest decision anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“All right, you should go so you can make it to your hotel before it gets too late. I love you Lizzie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Jo.”</p><p> </p><p>With their final goodbyes said, Josie begins the short walk to her new apartment suite. All of the freshmen living in Tioga Hall were given new housing assignments and were forced to move all of their belongings into the Tamarack Apartments. She quickly pulls out her phone to double-check her suite number. Earlier that week, the university had sent out a mass email stating that each suite are to be occupied by only one student in order to practice safe social distancing. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Josie was standing in front of her new suite for the time being, her emotions beginning to build up from missing her twin already. She taps her card on the lock and opens the door to her new home. To her surprise, there were double the boxes laying around in the living room from when Lizzie helped move her stuff into the suite. Before Josie could open her mouth, the last door down the hall shuts closed, revealing an auburn-haired girl headed her way. Josie doesn’t recognize her immediately, but as soon as she gets closer she realizes it’s the girl that works in the lab two doors away from hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” The other girl says casually. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi?” Josie manages to reply, “I-I’m sorry. I’m just a little confused, I thought they were only assigning one student per suite?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I thought so too but I was assigned to this suite. If you want I can talk to the RA?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s fine. You’re already here and so are your boxes.”</p><p> </p><p>The auburn-haired girl follows Josie’s line of sight before replying, “Sorry about the mess, I promise I’ll get everything in my room before the day ends.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie stands in the kitchen, not moving or saying anything at all.</p><p> </p><p>The other girl eyes her curiously before reaching her hand out, “Uh my name’s Hope. Hope Mikaelson.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette gaze shifts from Hope’s outstretched hand back up to the shorter girl’s eyes. <em> Wow they’re a really nice shade of blue. Not too piercing where it’s intimidating, but still intriguing. </em>Josie snaps out of her daze.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Josie. Josie Saltzman. I’d shake your hand but there is a virus and all.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as she retracts her hand, “That’s fair enough. I should probably get back to packing so we can disinfect the living room. Call me if you need me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>With that being said, Hope turns and makes her way back to her room. Josie quickly pulls out her phone to text Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p><b>Josie [2:39 PM]: </b>I have a suitemate???</p><p>
  <b>__</b>
</p><p>Josie finished unboxing the last of her belongings before letting herself plop on her bed to rest for a little bit. A few minutes later she feels her phone buzzing in her back pocket. She gets up, but only enough to slip her phone and unlock it.</p><p> </p><p><b>Jade [7:12 PM]: </b>Hey you, missing you already. Think this’ll be over soon?</p><p> </p><p>Josie couldn’t help but smile at her phone like a complete fool. Her and Jade had been talking ever since they were paired together in their writing class.</p><p> </p><p><b>Josie [7:13 PM]: </b>Missing you too. How are you holding up? Doubt it. People are so dumb they won’t stop going out.</p><p> </p><p><b>Jade [7:13 PM]: </b>Assholes. They’re keeping me away from my girl. I’m okay, just really missing you.</p><p> </p><p><b>Josie [7:14 PM]: </b>Your girl? Who?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jade [7:14 PM]: …</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie watches the three dots on her screen when she hears a faint knock at her door.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s open.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope opens the door and Josie lays her phone down on her stomach. She gets up when Hope stops her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t, it’s okay. I was just going to ask you if you have any dietary restrictions. I’m going to grab us some food so we won’t have to go out for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uhm,” This catches Josie off guard, “I’m vegetarian, but no other restrictions. I can go with you if you’d like?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope quickly shakes her head and gives Josie a soft smile, “No that’s okay. Stay, I’ll go.”</p><p> </p><p>With that said, Hope gives Josie a gentle wave before closing her door and giving the younger girl some privacy.</p><p> </p><p><b>Jade [7:14 PM]: </b>You dummy.</p><p> </p><p><b>Jade [7:14 PM]: </b>Who else would it be?</p><p> </p><p><b>Jade [7:15 PM]: </b>Josie?</p><p> </p><p><b>Josie [7:16 PM]: </b>Hey, sorry about that. My suitemate was just talking to me.</p><p> </p><p><b>Jade [7:16 PM]: </b>Suitemate? I thought you were living by yourself?</p><p> </p><p><b>Josie [7:17 PM]: </b>I thought so too, but Hope got the same assignment I did so I guess we’re stuck together</p><p> </p><p><b>Jade [7:17 PM]: </b>Is she gay?</p><p> </p><p><b>Josie [7:18 PM]: </b>Uhh how should I know? I only met her today…</p><p> </p><p>The three dots appear and quickly disappear. They do this for a few minutes before disappearing for good. </p><p> </p><p><b>Josie [7:21 PM]: </b>Jade?</p><p> </p><p>A few more minutes pass before she decides to charge her phone and throw the boxes they had tossed haphazardly in the living room. Josie also begins to disinfect their kitchen and the bathroom, just to ease her budding anxiety. It wasn’t like she was a clean freak, and she also doesn’t have OCD, but it gives her a lot of anxiety imagining germs floating around her.</p><p> </p><p>When Hope doesn’t come back an hour and a half later, Josie starts to worry. That’s when she realized her and Hope never exchanged numbers in case of emergencies. She makes a mental note to ask the other girl for her contact info when she returns, until then she decides to take a short power nap, exhausted from all of the day’s events.</p><p> </p><p>Her short nap ended up lasting nearly two hours. She thinks that she would’ve been able to sleep the night away if she wasn’t woken by the most delicious smell she had ever smelled in a long time. After all, the food she had been eating were all from dining halls since her dorm didn’t have a kitchen for her and her friends to cook in. Josie took no time getting up and making her way to the kitchen where she saw Hope’s back turned her direction. The older girl was working diligently but carefully and Josie couldn’t help but stare in awe. Hope finally turns around to grab the bowls on the island when she is caught off guard with Josie just standing there. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus dude, you scared me!” She takes out her Airpods and places them in their case.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I just woke up and something smelled really good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I came back home and you were asleep. I figured I could let you nap while I cook so at least when you wake up you have something to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie eyes the stove carefully before making her way to the island and taking a seat in front of Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you make? It smells amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope turns around and grabs Josie a bowl, making sure to carefully garnish it before placing it in front of her new suitemate. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s vegetarian miso ramen.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s eyes widen as she looks down at the bowl in front of her. It was the most beautifully plated bowl of ramen she had even seen. The bean sprouts, corn, seaweed, scallions, and egg were all perfectly placed.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know we offered culinary as a major here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope let out a small chuckle, “We don’t dork, but I like to cook.”</p><p> </p><p>“The universe was really looking out for me by placing you in my life huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Saltzman, calm down, it’s just food.” Hope teases, but deep down a small blush spread against the older girl’s cheeks. “All right, eat up while I clean.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie questions Hope, her eyes never leaving the older girl’s, “You’re not joining me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that hungry, besides I cooked so I have to clean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that a little counterproductive? Shouldn’t I be cleaning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just eat so you can head to bed. Tomorrow is officially day one of shelter-in-place so that’ll be fun.”</p><p><br/>
Josie does as she’s told and she had never been more thankful that Hope turned around and placed her Airpods back in because as soon as she tasted Hope’s cooking, she couldn’t help but let a small moan escape her lips - it was <em> that </em>good. Hope is insanely talented and now her parents can stop stressing about her eating veggie nuggets 24/7.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's gonna happen next 👀?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 36 Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie and Hope play a little questions game to get to know each other a little better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this is so late! But!!! I'm finally done with the quarter so now I have more time to write :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie woke up later than usual, a pounding headache emerging being the clear indicator of too much sleep. What a cruel world she lived in, where even amidst a pandemic, too much sleep was a negative thing. Surely too much of something good couldn’t be bad, right? To Josie, it felt like a heart-less punishment for lusting after something clearly unattainable at this moment - the sweet release of eternal slumber. She knew she was being dramatic, but she laid still for a few more moments, nonetheless trying to relish the warmth her blankets provided. </p><p>Half an hour and a small nap later, she decided it was now or never. After all, she had a bunch on her to-do list for the day, her school responsibilities slowly creeping into her conscious thoughts. Who can think about organic chemistry and molecular biology when the entire world is quite literally trying to fight invisible forces?</p><p>“What part of a global pandemic do these professors not understand?” She groans quietly to herself before rolling over and climbing out of bed. She quickly slips on her robe and makes her way over to the kitchen where a nice surprise awaited her. At first glance it looked like normal French Toast, but upon closer inspection, Josie noticed that it was stuffed with Mascarpone and Strawberries. There was a post-it note right next to the plate with the nicest penmanship Josie has ever seen.</p><p>I get out of my last class at 3:20, I’ll try to be as quiet as possible but I think I have to talk in my discussion class around noon. Let me know if you need anything. xx Hope.</p><p>Josie kept reading the note over and over again before gently setting it down and taking the cling wrap off of the plate. She took her first bite and was in pure bliss. She was definitely grateful to have a suite-mate like Hope around when she can cook this well. As she was finishing her breakfast, Josie couldn’t help but hear noises coming from Hope’s room. She overheard the girl talking about photoelectric effects and Compton scattering. In the chaos of the both of them moving in yesterday, Josie realized she hadn’t asked what Hope’s major was. From what she’s heard so far, Josie assumes it’s something in STEM. She made a mental note to ask the other girl after her classes. The younger girl walked over to the sink with her plate in hand and tried to wash the dishes as quietly as possible. She glanced over at the clock and it was half past noon so Hope was definitely well into her discussion section now. </p><p>Josie made her way back to her room and debated whether or not she should text Hope and thank her for breakfast. She shook her head and decided to thank the girl in person instead. She walked over to her desk and debated where to place Hope’s note, opting for the lone spot next to her and Lizzie’s picture when her phone buzzed.</p><p><b>Jade [12:43 PM]:</b> Hey Jos, I wanted to apologize for last night. I just didn’t expect you to be stuck in quarantine with someone else. I didn’t mean to be jealous. Please let me make it up to you tonight? How about we watch something on Netflix together?</p><p>Josie let out a small sigh before placing her phone face down on her table. She had more important matters to attend to, but she made another mental note to shoot Jade a text once she’s finished at least one thing on what seems to be a never ending to-do list.</p><p>
  <b>__</b>
</p><p>Two and a half hours passed by in the blink of an eye that Josie hadn’t realized Hope was knocking on her door. “Come in!” She replied, inviting Hope to enter her room as she finished highlighting a sentence in her textbook and jotting down a few notes in her notebook. </p><p>“Hey you, I finished class a little early and was wondering if you were hungry.” Hope spoke ever so quietly, as if maybe she was a little hesitant about approaching the younger girl. </p><p>“I’m a little hungry, maybe I can help you with making a late lunch?”</p><p>“What about the six feet rule?”</p><p>“I doubt it applies to us if we’re going to be stuck with each other for the foreseeable future.”</p><p>“You’re right, I just wasn’t sure if you were comfortable enough especially because we’re technically supposed to be self-isolating for fourteen days just in case.”</p><p>“I’m not virologist but I think we’ll be okay.”</p><p>Hope couldn’t help but smile at Josie’s witty response. She motioned for the younger girl to follow her to the kitchen, to which Josie happily complied, leaving her phone on her desk - long forgotten.</p><p>“Hey Hope? I just wanted to say thank you for breakfast. It was amazing. Genuinely don’t know how you do it.”</p><p>“Flattery is not your strong suit Josie, but it’s no problem really. I was craving something sweet and French Toast is such a classic. </p><p>Josie blushed before clearing her throat, “So what are we making for lunch?”</p><p>Hope opened their fridge, letting out a small hum as she examined all of their options, “How about faux BLT wrap? I bought a lot of tofu for you, we should probably use it up before they go bad.” She began gathering the ingredients as Josie sat patiently, waiting for an opportunity to help the older girl. Thankfully Hope asked Josie to cut up the lettuce and tomato as she prepared the marinade for the tofu.</p><p>“Hope?” Josie began, “What’s your major by the way?”</p><p>“Human Biology, what about you?”</p><p>“No way, same here! Maybe you can help me out a little, I’m kind of struggling in Human Physiology.”</p><p>“Yeah of course, just let me know whenever you want to get together and study. I can look for my old notes, they were super useful so you can have them if you’d like.”</p><p>“That’d be amazing, thank you so much!”</p><p>
  <b>__</b>
</p><p>The pair finished making their late lunch and proceeded to hang around in their cozy living room. Instead of watching a show, the two sat in silence as they both read their respective books. It wasn’t until about an hour into their hangout that Hope finally spoke up. </p><p>“I don’t know about you, but if I read another word I think I might actually die before corona gets me.” She let out a small laugh when she saw that Josie shook her head at how dramatic she was being.</p><p>“Well Ms. Boredom, what do you suggest we do?”</p><p>Hope pondered for a moment, debating between several options she had floating around in her mind, but at the end, decided on something her best friend had brought to her attention a few days prior.</p><p>“My best friend Penelope has been obsessed with the YouTube series about 36 questions that lead to love. Have you heard about it? I call bull, but she swears by it. I’ve looked at a couple questions and I think they’re just your average ‘get to know me’ type. I think it might be nice to get to know each other a little bit considering I don’t know how long we’re going to be stuck with each other. What do you think?”</p><p>“I’m down, I mean what else is there to really do right now?”</p><p>“True. Okay let me pull it up real quick.”</p><p>Hope quickly types 36 questions into google before pulling up the NYT page it was published on. </p><p>“Okay, ready?”</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be I guess.”<br/>
“Okay, given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?”</p><p>“That’s easy. Malala all the way. She’s such an incredibly brave and dedicated young woman, I’d love to pick her brain for even like five minutes of my life. She’s just so inspiring I can’t get over how much she fights for female education. I think I’ve been complacent in my life and failed to realize how privileged I am to be able to go to school and study whatever I want. There are so many young girls that don’t have the same opportunity I do, and I don’t know, I just really want to learn from her.”</p><p>Hope listened intently at Josie’s answer, it was just the first question but the girl was already learning so much about her newfound companion. </p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Frida Kahlo. I think that if I wasn’t into science as much as I am, I would’ve studied art. Her art is just so raw and authentic, and just like with you and Malala, I’d love to talk to her about everything she’s done in her life. She was such a pioneer in confronting so many different themes in art, especially identity. Whenever I feel lost, I just think about what she’d say to me and how powerfully influential she was - and still is - she’s just incredible. Like you said, even five minutes with her would be everything I’d ever wanted in life. Okay next question, would you like to be famous? In what way?”</p><p>“I’d love to be famous for curing cancer, but even if I don’t become famous because of it, I’d still want to cure cancer. My step-mom’s mother passed away because of brain cancer. I’m sad I never got to meet her, but my mom tells my sister and I stories about her all the time. She was a sheriff of this small town that my mom is from and she just sounds like a really brave and caring woman. I know how much my mom is hurting because of her death, and I wouldn’t want any other families going through the same thing. I know there’s a lot of ethical debate about whether or not cancer should be cured, because you know, population control and everything, but I believe that medicine should be equitable and accessible for everybody, not just the super wealthy. That’s why if I were to find a cure for cancer, I wouldn’t patent it. Information should be free, it just sucks that that’s not how it is in the world. What about you?”</p><p>“Continuing on with the art theme,” Hope began with a small chuckle, “I think it’d be nice to be famous for my art. Maybe not famous like how celebrities are, but it would be nice to have my art be appreciated by the masses. My father was in love with painting and he taught me everything I know. I think it’d be nice to have something to show for, you know? I just hope I’m making him proud. I’m a little sad I can’t paint as much as before because of my classes, but whenever I get the chance, I try to paint as much as possible.”</p><p>Josie caught onto Hope’s use of “was” when talking about her father. She wasn’t sure whether or not to ask if he’s deceased so Josie let it go for now and just listened to Hope passionately talk about how art brings people together, and how without art there wouldn’t be science - the two go hand-in-hand according to Hope and Josie can’t help but agree. After all, the golden ratio is found everywhere in both art and science. The two continued asking each other questions, laughing in disbelief at some answers while listening more intently for others. The pair took mental notes about what the other is passionate about, and even questions to ask the other when it’s appropriate to do so. </p><p>As the time passed around them, a few blocks away Jade was growing more and more impatient at being left on delivered. Josie hadn’t answered any of her calls or her texts, and the older girl was starting to become a little worried - not in the best way. Jealousy was more like it. She continued calling and texting Josie to no avail. The younger girl was too busy discussing everything from literature to travel with Hope, the end of their conversation is currently nowhere in sight. Jade sent one more text to Josie before texting Lizzie about how she’s worried for her twin. Lizzie then began to bombard Josie’s phone with calls and texts, much like how Jade had a few minutes prior. However, Josie was still in her own little world with Hope, talking about everything and nothing all at once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think! I'm open to all suggestions and criticisms &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's gonna happen next 👀?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>